Scream (2013)
by ComicalManiak
Summary: Jak is a young man with nothing more but a dream to bring his movie to life, however that becomes hard when a psychopathic killer starts killing him and his friends one by one in this reimagining of the 1996 film of the same title. Jak can trust no one not even his closest friends as he tries to live through the next few days.


**Authors note:**

Hello readers, Before the story I just wished to say that this was a

re-upload to fix some of the formatting issues, hopefully now it will be ok to read

and not make you want to gouge your eyes out. Second I would

just like to say make sure to follow me for future fanfiction if you enjoy this. -JKJPRO

**Scream **

**A screenplay written by: Jon Rigsby**

**Based on characters created by: Kevin Williamson**

Everything is black until

***Ring Ring***

**INT. PARKERS HOME. NIGHT**

a phone comes into view

A young woman maybe 17 picks up the phone.

**Parker**

Hello?

**Voice**

Hello.

**Parker**

Yes?

**Voice**

Who is this?

**Parker**

Who are you trying to reach.

**Voice**

What number is this?

**Parker**

I don't know, you dialed it.

Parker takes the phone and sits on the couch

**Parker**

What number are you trying to reach?

**Voice**

I don't know.

**Parker**

Well i think you've got the wrong number.

**Voice**

I'm sorry.

**Parker**

It's ok, it happens. Bye.

She hangs up.

We hear some noise in the background and out comes a young man, around the same age as Parker.

**Ricky**

Were you saying something?

**Parker**

Oh no, i was on the phone.

**Ricky**

Oh, who was it?

**Parker**

Wrong number.

**Ricky**

Oh, so have you decided what were going to watch yet?

**Parker**

There's nothing good on Netflix.

**Ricky**

Never is.

**Parker**

They have stab 7.

**Ricky**

Nah, i don't feel like watching slasher shit today.

**Parker**

There's the new evil dead.

**Ricky**

No torture porn either.

**Parker**

You aren't exactly making this easy.

**Ricky**

Oh look breaking bad.

**Parker**

You've already forced me to watch that thousands of times, its my turn now.

**Ricky**

Fine.

Parker continues going through the horror movie section.

**Ricky**

I'm gonna make some popcorn.

**Parker**

Ok.

**Ricky**

Where do you keep it?

**Parker**

It's in the pantry, i think the top shelf.

**Ricky**

Ok.

Ricky walks to the kitchen.

Parker's phone starts ringing again.

**Parker**

Hello.

**Voice**

I think i have the wrong number.

**Parker**

So why'd you dial it again?

**Voice**

To apologize.

**Parker**

Your forgiven bye now.

**Voice**

Wait.

**Parker**

What?

**Voice**

I want to talk.

**Parker**

I think they have chat rooms for that.

She hangs up again.

Finally she finds a movie that will do for the night.

cabin in the woods

She gets up to go to the kitchen.

She walks in to find no Ricky.

**Parker**

(_confused_)

Ricky?

She finds the popcorn box on the counter, she puts one in the microwave and goes looking through the house.

She comes to her room and sees something.

the computer is glowing, on it is the stab opening.

**Parker**

Very funny Ricky, now come out.

Her phone rings again.

She takes the phone out of her pocket and puts it to her ear.

**Parker**

Ricky, I'm serious cut this out. Your starting to creep me out.

**Voice**

This isn't Ricky.

**Parker**

Well whoever you are, leave me alone!

She hangs up again.

She rushes back around to the kitchen to find it the same as before except...

the sliding door is open

Her phone rings again.

She answers

**Parker**

Ricky I'm serious!

**Voice**

(_angry_!)

I told you this wasn't Ricky!

(_Calmer_)

Now listen...

Parker stays quiet

**Voice**

Were gonna have some fun tonight Parker.

**Parker**

(_scared_)

Who is this?

**Voice**

Heads are gonna roll tonight.

There's a demented chuckle on the other line.

**Parker**

What do you want?

**Voice**

I want to play a game.

**Parker**

What kind of game?

**Voice**

The kind of game that I'm sure your good at, spending all you time watching movies.

Parker stays quiet.

**Voice**

Now close the sliding door... It's time for the game to begin.

She closes and locks the door.

she rushes over to the side of the fridge and grabs a knife.

**Voice**

Now... You listening?

**Parker**

(_quiet_)

Yes.

**Voice**

Good... Here's how ya play. I'm going to quiz you on a number of movies you may have heard of.

For each one you get right, your one step closer to surviving. For each one wrong your little friend here gets a shank.

The lights turn on revealing Ricky strapped to a lawn chair.

Parker is flushed and is clearly horrified.

**Voice**

(_giggling_.)

Ya understand?

**Parker**

Don't do this.

**Voice**

(_stern_)

Do. You. Understand?

**Parker**

Yes.

**Voice**

Good. Lets get a move on. Question one, who played leatherface in the 1974 class "Texas Chainsaw Massacre"?

**Parker**

(_stuttering_.)

Gu-Gunnar Hansen.

**Voice**

Good... See ya know this. That's already round one.

**Parker**

Let him go, please.

**Voice**

But we've still got two more questions, and this time they wont be so easy.

Parker sheds a few tears

**Voice**

Question 2, What year was Psycho released?

**Parker**

(_mad_)

Come on!

**Voice**

(_stern_)

What year.

Parker starts crying.

**Voice**

Come on, i know you know this.

**Parker**

(_crying_)

1960.

The line is quiet.

**Parker**

(_raising her voice_)

1960!

**Voice**

That is... correct.

Parker sighs.

**Voice**

Last question. Who was the killer in Friday the 13th.

**Parker**

(_excited_)

Jason! Jason Voorhees.

**Voice**

Ooh, I'm sorry. That is wrong.

**Parker**

What! It was Jason, everybody knows that one.

**Voice**

I said Friday the 13th, Jason didn't show up until the sequel, I'm sorry that was the wrong answer.

Parker sees a shadow go by Ricky as we hear screaming from him.

the shadow goes past as we see blood all over Ricky now.

Parker starts freaking out.

**Voice**

Hey were not done here.

Parker stops screaming

**Voice**

You've got one last bonus question that just may save your life.

**Parker**

(_very quiet_)

What?

**Voice**

Where am i...

Parker starts running towards the front door when she gets tackled feet away from it.

She's fighting against Ghostface with all her might when he slams her head against the floor making her get light headed.

**Voice**

Game over.

As Ghostface slashes at her the picture slams to black and the title card roles up

**Scream**

**INT. JAKS HOME. MORNING**

We slowly fade in to find our main character, Jak laying in bed as his alarm goes off.

He gets up and starts getting ready for the day before going downstairs.

As he goes downstairs he finds a note from his dad.

"_Had to go out of town for work, see you in 3 days_"

**Jak**

Thanks for the notice.

Jak heads outside.

As he goes outside he is grabbed by...

Quinton, our other main lead.

**Quinton**

Raaaa!

Jak jumps.

**Jak**

What the hell.

**Quinton**

Well good morning to you too.

**Jak**

You trying to kill me?

**Quinton**

(_popping a piece of gum in his mouth_)

Maybe.

Quinton giggles.

**Jak**

Wheres Zeke?

**Quinton**

He's still getting ready.

**Jak**

He always takes so long.

**Quinton**

I know right.

Quinton takes out his phone and starts texting.

**Jak**

Tiffany?

**Quinton**

(_mumbles_)

No.

**Jak**

Who?

**Quinton**

Connor.

**Jak**

He at school yet?

**Quinton**

Yep. Say's something is going on.

**Jak**

What?

**Quinton**

He doesn't know, he just says there is a ton of news vans everywhere.

We see Zeke come out of his house with a pop tart in mouth.

**Zeke**

I'm here.

**Jak**

We can see that.

**Zeke**

I was up late last night doing some color correction on scene's 4a and 7b.

**Jak**

How is it coming out?

**Zeke**

Pretty good, we still filming after school today?

**Jak**

Were supposed to, but people keep dropping out.

**Zeke**

Well just think, were almost done. After this we just have 2 scenes and the finale to film.

**Quinton**

You realize the finale is like half the film right?

**Jak**

Not that much, but it is like 40 minutes.

**Quinton**

Either way it's gonna take a lot of time to do.

**Zeke**

It will be fine. By then half the cast will be dead so we wont have to worry as much.

**Quinton**

Whatever you say...

**Jak**

Come on we should get going.

They start walking towards their school.

**EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH. DAY**

The camera cuts to Connor standing with his camera filming the school.

**Nico**

What are you doing?

**Connor**

Filming some exterior shots of the school for transitions.

**Nico**

English please...

**Connor**

I'm filming the school to give a sense of scenery.

**Nico**

Oh yes, that i understand.

Nico looks around.

**Nico**

What is going on here?

**Connor**

I have no idea, but it's gotta be something big.

**Nico**

I haven't seen this much news coverage since OJ was put on trial.

**Connor**

you weren't even alive then dumb ass.

**Nico**

Yeah it was a joke.

They continue looking around.

**Conner**

Well we've got to get to class somehow so we minus will get walking.

They start walking.

**EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH. DAY**

We now transition over to Jak and the bunch.

**Quinton**

What the hell?

**Zeke**

Whats going on.

**Quinton**

I have no idea but i intend to photo bomb the shit out of those news anchors.

Quinton walks off.

**Jak**

Come on lets just go.

_cut to:_

**INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLS. DAY**

We skip some time until we come to mid-day. People are in their classrooms when the principal comes on over the intercom.

**Principal**

Hello student body today during lunch we will have a short assembly, this is mandatory.

Anybody caught snooping around during said assembly will be

sent straight to my office, thanks for your cooperation.

**Quinton**

Great now it cuts into our lunch. We can barely get out the line in time as it is.

The school bell goes off.

**Quinton**

This better not take long.

**INT. SCHOOL GYM. **

**Principal**

Evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you all have noticed the media outside our doors this morning.

That is why we have brought you all in here. Our school has come upon a tragedy...

Parker Evans and Ricky Dirnt are no longer with us. Some of you may have known them.

Last night they were murdered. Which is why were holding this assembly, to give them a moment of silence,

and to say we have officers here that will be interviewing the student body the next

few days. We expect full cooperation on this part.

All the students stay quiet.

Jak leans over to Quinton

**Jak**

There goes our final girl.

Quinton looks at him.

**Quinton**

What do we do? Re-shoots?

**Jak**

Were going to have to.

**Quinton**

(_sarcastic_)

Fantastic...

**Principal**

Now for that moment of silence...

Everybody puts their heads down.

**Jak**

That means the film will be delayed until like next year again.

**Quinton**

Christmas break is in a few weeks, we might have more time then.

**Jak**

true.

The principal raises his head.

**Principal**

You may now go on with your day.

_Cut to_:

**INT. CAFETERIA**

Quinton and Jak are carrying their trays of food.

**Quinton**

I can't believe this happened, just when we thought everything was going great with the movie.

**Jak**

I know, i swear its like this film is cursed.

They sit down.

**Quinton**

So were going to have to recast.

**Jak**

Who else do we know that would be willing.

A girl walks up to them.

**Hayley**

Mind if i sit here?

Jak and Quinton look at her.

Quinton packs Jak's back.

**Quinton**

I'll leave you two alone.

**Hayley**

I take that as a yes.

**Jak**

Of course you can sit here.

Quinton leaves.

**Hayley**

Whats up.

**Jak**

Nothing much, just talking about work.

Hayley sighs.

**Hayley**

Sad huh?

**Jak**

What?

**Hayley**

Parker.

**Jak**

Oh yeah... Real sad.

Hayley sighs again.

**Hayley**

Wasn't she in your movie?

**Jak**

Yep, she was the final girl.

**Hayley**

Did she film all here scenes?

**Jak**

Nope, we've got to re-shoot.

**Hayley**

That sucks. But i guess it could be worse, you could be the one-

**Jak**

With a axe struck through their head.

Hayley just stares at him.

**Hayley**

Yeah.

**Jak**

Why'd you come sit here?

**Hayley**

I just wanted to talk.

**Jak**

Really? You made it clear before you didn't want to talk.

**Hayley**

Well now i do.

**Jak**

Well maybe i don't want to.

**Hayley**

Fine then...

She starts to get up and walk away

**Jak**

Wait!

Hayley turns back around.

**Jak**

Come back... I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on.

_Cut to:_

**INT. CLASSROOM**

A teacher stands in front a class as they are settling down into their seats.

**Mr. McKenzie**

So throughout the year I've taught you about various genres and their history in film.

We've gone through comedies, and romances and dramas, but now its time to get to my personal favorite...

Horror. I know this is many of yours favorite genre which is why i decided this will be our final genre in this class.

And sure we still have plenty of time in the school year but horror truly shows where culture was during its time.

For example in the early 1900's in the very beginning of film itself everybody in the world was scared of these three icons.

He brings a picture of Frankenstein, Dracula, and Wolf man on the projector.

**Mr. McKenzie**

These three are the first three real horror icons. Although nowadays not one person fears them. Why is that?

Because as a society we've grown to learn we don't have to fear monsters or goblins, no what we have to fear is man itself.

Which is why nowadays movies like Hostel, I spit on your grave, and various other torture porn movies are all the rage.

We are no longer afraid of the monster under the bed, we are afraid of the person sitting next to us on a park bench, or classroom desk.

Conner turns to look at another classmate.

**Mr. McKenzie**

Now before i begin my real lecture does anyone have any questions or comments?

A young man raises his hand.

**Jason**

I do.

**Mr. McKenzie**

And what would that be?

**Jason**

You have a picture of Dracula up there.

**Mr. McKenzie**

That is correct?

**Jason**

Actually its not. Dracula wasn't the original horror icon. He may have been the popular one but really he is based off of

Nosferatu and movie mad in 1929. Dracula came out 2 years later and was pretty much a remake of it.

You could argue no one knows or cares about Nosferatu but in a film class where we learn about film

through history and various time pieces i believe we should learn about the true icon rather than a rip off.

Mr. McKenzie grins.

**Mr. McKenzie**

You are completely right, although Bram stoker wrote Dracula in 1897, therefore Dracula came first.

**Jason**

Well with all do respect, this is a film class, not English.

**Mr. McKenzie**

Alright moving on now, slasher films... Who hear likes them?

Various students raise their hands.

**Mr. McKenzie**

I figured quite a few of you would enjoy them. Now who can tell me what started the slasher genre?

**Conner**

Psycho.

**Mr. McKenzie**

Incorrect.

**Conner**

What?

**Jason**

Peeping tom was the first slasher film to ever come out. Psycho just made bigger box office and outshined it.

**Mr. McKenzie**

He's right. Now who can name a modern day slasher?

Conner raises his hand.

**Conner**

Stab.

**Mr. McKenzie**

Stab! Yes. Perfect, stab is a great example. Stab pretty much deconstructed the slasher genre and parodied it without taking away from the horror. It really was a cleverly made film.

**Jason**

Too bad the 6 sequels ruined it.

**Mr. McKenzie**

(_chuckles_)

Yeah well that's another discussion.

**INT. NICO'S HOUSE. MID-DAY**

Nico is sitting at the park waiting for someone to arrive, the sun is just going down when a girl starts walking over.

Nico smiles.

**Nico**

Hey.

**Nicole**

Hey.

She hugs him.

**Nico**

So what movie did you want to go see?

**Nicole**

They have Evil dead playing.

**Nico**

No, no torture porn.

**Nicole**

It's a classic.

**Nico**

No its a remake of a classic. It's gonna suck.

**Nicole**

Well you got to pick the movie last time, so come on. We're going to see evil dead.

**Nico**

Fine but i better not hear you complaining about how bad it was after wards.

They start walking toward a nearby theater.

**Nicole**

When have i ever done that?

**INT. HAYLEY'S HOUSE. NIGHT**

Hayley and her sister Tiffany are sitting on the couch when Quinton walks down the hallway.

He goes and sits by Tiffany.

**Quinton**

You guys are out of soda.

**Tiffany**

You got the last one.

**Quinton**

Was i not supposed to?

**Tiffany**

Can i at least have a drink?

**Quinton**

(_laughing_.)

No get your own.

She starts fighting him for it.

**Hayley**

I'm going to my room.

**Tiffany**

You don't want to watch walking dead?

**Hayley**

Not with you two.

**Quinton**

Fine more couch for us.

He stretches out over the rest of the couch.

Hayley walks up to her room.

**Quinton**

I have a feeling Andrea's going to die tonight.

**Tiffany**

No, shes too important of a character, they wouldn't ever kill her off.

**Quinton**

Whatever... They've killed off much more important characters in the past, like Shane.

**EXT. OUTSIDE THEATER. NIGHT**

Nico and Nicole walk up to the theater and up to the cashier.

**Nico**

Hi, two for Evil Dead.

**Cashier**

Ok, that will be 22.50.

Nico hands her the money.

**Cashier**

Ok enjoy the show.

Nico and Nicole walk into the theater.

**INT. THEATER**

**Nicole**

I want some popcorn.

**Nico**

Ok sure, i have to go to the bathroom first though.

**Nicole**

Ok, I'll get in line.

**Nico**

Alright.

Nicole heads into the bathroom and promptly enters the stall.

**INT. HAYLEYS HOUSE. NIGHT**

Quinton is in the kitchen while Tiffany is in the living room.

He is eating out of a bowl of candy corn when he gets a text from Tiffany.

_"Want to play a game."_

Quinton smiles.

**INT. THEATER**

Nico is about to leave his stall when he hears a noise on the other side of the wall. He keeps getting in closer so he can try and make out what it is.

It's whispering he thinks as he finally presses his ear to the wall.

It cuts over to Nicole sitting in the theater, its pretty empty except for maybe 10 or 15 other people that are well spread out throughout.

Someone comes and sits by her in Nico's clothes.

**Nicole**

Hey what took-

She stops and notices the man wearing a ghost mask.

**Nicole**

What are you wearing?

Ghostface looks at her.

**Nicole**

Take it off, this isn't funny.

With one quick movement he stabs her in the gut and covers her mouth to muffle her cries.

The movie starts to pick up and become very loud making it even harder to hear her.

The killer continues slicing up her stomach until finally she slumps over in her seat and dies.

The killer quickly gets up and makes his way out.

**INT. HAYLEYS HOUSE. NIGHT**

**Quinton**

Why'd you text me?

**Tiffany**

What are you talking about?

**Quinton**

(_chuckling_)

Wanna play a game?

Tiffany looks confused.

**Tiffany**

What?

**Quinton**

You just sent me this.

Tiffany looks at his phone.

**Tiffany**

That's not me.

**Quinton**

Ok sure...

**Tiffany**

No really, my phone was stolen the other day, remember? I've been texting you from Hayley's.

Quinton thinks for a minute.

**Quinton**

Then who sent this?

They hear a knock on the door.

**Tiffany**

Who's that?

Tiffany gets up and walks to the door.

Shes about to open it.

**Quinton**

Wait!

Tiffany stops and looks back at him.

**Tiffany**

What?

**Quinton**

Don't answer the door.

Quinton walks up to her side.

**Quinton**

I'll get it.

He quickly grabs hold of the pocket knife he keeps on his belt.

Slowly he opens the door to reveal, a neighbor.

Tiffany turns and looks at Quinton

**Tiffany**

Such a spaz.

Quinton has a very confused face on.

_Cut to_:

**INT. JAK'S HOME. MORNING.**

Once again Jak is getting ready for school when he turns on his TV and see's the news.

**News Anchor**

Now in important news two more teens have been brutally murdered.

Jak's attention quickly goes to the TV.

**News Anchor**

Last night the community was once again shaken when they found the bodies of

Nico Schwartz and Nicole Towns at the local theater.

Jak's face is transfixed on the TV.

**News Anchor**

The male was found dead inside the bathroom with a stab wound to the head while the female was

found disemboweled inside the theater room. The police as of now have no leads, they do however suspect

that this is linked to the murder that happened just two nights ago when another teenage couple was found killed

in the same way. For more on this story keep checking in.

Jak's face is like stone, he is expressionless.

**EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH. DAY**

Quinton, Zeke and Tiffany are sitting at the water fountain.

**Tiffany**

That's so sad, who would do such a thing.

**Zeke**

It's awful.

Quinton stays expressionless.

**Tiffany**

What do you think?

Quinton doesn't answer.

**Tiffany**

Babe.

Quinton looks back at her.

**Quinton**

What?

**Tiffany**

Nico and Nicole?

**Quinton**

What about them?

**Tiffany**

Their dead, doesn't that make you feel sad?

**Quinton**

People die... So what.

**Tiffany**

They were your friends, that's so what.

**Quinton**

Look it sucks alright, but well they were going to die one day or another. So its ok. I'm ok with that.

**Tiffany**

I cant believe that.

Jak walks up.

**Zeke**

Did you-

**Jak**

Yeah.

**Zeke**

Who's doing this?

**Quinton**

Maybe its Ghostface

He laughs.

**Jak**

Yeah maybe he's trying to pull a stab three and kill off our entire cast.

**Tiffany**

Is that really all you two care about? Your movie.

**Jak**

We've spent a lot of time on this ok.

**Tiffany**

Ok, I'm going somewhere more positive.

Tiffany walks away.

**Jak**

Why's she so mad?

A voice comes on the intercom.

**Principal**

Attention students, we would like to announce that due to recent events we are canceling school for the day.

Kids start screaming in cheer.

**Principal**

We would also like to say that the police have issued a 7:00 curfew, anyone caught out

after will be severely punished. They also encourage you to use the buddy system on the way home.

That is all for now, have a good and safe weekend.

He gets off the intercom.

**Jak**

Well what do ya know.

**Zeke**

Well what do you two want to do now?

**Quinton**

I've got an idea.

**Jak**

What?

**Quinton**

Lets bring a little joy into this situation, how about we gather up the cast...

remaining cast. And show them what we have, i know I'd love to see how its coming Jak.

**Zeke**

So would i.

**Jak**

Doesn't exactly sound fun.

**Quinton**

Think of it like a movie premiere... You, your film, some booze... Hayley.

Jak looks at him.

**Jak**

What is that supposed to mean?

**Quinton**

You know exactly what i meant. So what do you say?

Jak sighs.

**Jak**

Ok, I've still got to render it.

**Quinton**

Great, you do that and me and Zeke here will go shopping. Get some bean dip and shit.

**Jak**

Alright, see you at your place.

**Quinton**

(_grinning_)

Yeah, we can use my projector have a huge ass screen.

Quinton and Zeke start to walk off.

**INT. JAK'S HOME**

Jak walks in and throws his backpack on the floor and heads to his room.

He fires up his computer and opens up Adobe Premiere and clicks the export button.

_2 HOURS 37 MINUTES REMAINING._

He reaches over and grabs his PlayStation controller.

_Cut to_:

It is now hours later.

**INT. HAYLEYS HOUSE.** **MID-DAY**

**Hayley**

Why do i have to go?

**Tiffany**

I'm not going to leave you alone, haven't you heard there's a serial killer going around.

**Hayley**

I highly doubt he would want to kill me.

**Tiffany**

Look please just come, you might have fun. There will be food and stuff.

**Hayley**

What? McDonald's?

**Tiffany**

Better than whatever the hell mom has in the fridge... Please just come... Jak will be there.

Hayley looks at her.

**Hayley**

Fine.

**INT. JAK'S HOME**

Jak is just finishing up exporting the movie to his flash drive and is about to take off.

He heads downstairs and goes out the door when Quinton pops out.

**Jak**

(_Scared_)

What the hell.

**Quinton**

(_laughing_)

Just thought I'd come by and see how it's going.

**Jak**

It's done.

**Quinton**

Great, well lets get a move on.

They start walking.

**Quinton**

It's official, the girls are coming over.

Jak ignores him.

**Quinton**

You know you miss Hayley.

**Jak**

I don't miss anyone.

**Quinton**

Come on you practically drool every time you see her. Maybe tonight you can finally patch things up with her.

**Jak**

Just give it up already.

**Quinton**

Fine, be that way. She's only coming to see you though.

**Jak**

So not true.

**Quinton**

Tiffany told me.

**Jak**

No she didn't.

**Quinton**

She said Hayley refused to go until she said your name. Then her eyes lit up like fireworks.

**Jak**

Quit making shit up.

**Quinton**

I'm not.

Jak ignores him.

**Jak**

Do you really mean it.

**Quinton**

Cross my heart.

Jak lets out a little grin.

**Quinton**

See there ya go.

They continue walking for a while.

**INT. QUINTON'S HOUSE.**

Quinton and Jak walk up to Quinton's house, his house is big almost like a mini mansion... Its in fact a remodeled version of Stu's house.

**Quinton**

I see everybody is here.

Conner, Zeke and the two girls are inside.

Quinton walks in along with Jak.

**Quinton**

You guys ready to watch the movie we've all worked so hard on?

Everybody sort of lightly cheers.

**Quinton**

Go put it on Jak.

Everybody follows Jak and Quinton to the living room.

Jak goes behind the TV and plugs in the flash drive, Quinton hands him the TV remote.

**Quinton**

Now before we begin this i would personally like to say a little message.

Jak starts walking towards the couches when Quinton grabs his shoulder.

**Quinton**

Where are you going?

**Jak**

To sit down.

**Quinton**

No you have to stand up here for my speech. You are the director after all.

Jak sighs but stands next to Quinton.

**Quinton**

Now in the past few days we've hit a few roadblocks in production but

nothing we cant handle. I would just like to thank all of you... My friends.

Quinton looks at Jak.

**Quinton**

Our friends. We've worked really hard editing this, and Conner has done great with

the cinematography. But its not perfect, but i came to realize something. I don't care how good

the movie is, because what I'll remember is the times we had,

and the fun we had together making it.

Everybody stays quiet.

**Quinton**

Well this is usually the part where you all clap and applaud me on an amazing

speech but to each their own i guess. So Jak have anything you'd like to say?

Jak looks around nervous.

**Jak**

(N_ervous_)

It's a scream baby.

Quinton lets out a chuckle at the awkward one liner.

**Quinton**

Start it up buddy.

He says as he pats Jak on the back and goes to sit next to Tiffany.

The opening scene comes on and we see the opening girl Parker.

**INT. PARKER'S. NIGHT (MOVIE)**

Parker is sitting down.

The phone starts ringing.

She picks it up.

**Parker**

Hello?

_Cut to:_

**INT. QUINTON'S HOUSE.**

Hours later now and the group is still sitting watching, the film is now on a scene taking place outside their school.

**EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH. DAY** (**MOVIE**)

Quinton is standing around a group of people, all the faces you can recognize.

**Quinton**

No, no you see there are rules to abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie.

**Conner**

And those would be?

**Quinton**

Well for starters, don't smoke dope... or anything of that nature... I'm looking at you Nico.

The group start laughing.

**Quinton**

Instant death right there. Now next never travel in groups, maybe in the 1900's

before cell phones and shit you had a better chance of surviving with a large group, but now in

every movie the survivor is always the one that leaves the pack... And lastly Don't say I'll be right back.

I know its cliche but its also a classic and a rule that stands true even today in this era of Torture porn and bronies.

**Conner**

I don't even think I've heard somebody say that in a horror movie in years.

**Jak**

That's all bullshit.

**Quinton**

Oh yeah, and why is that?

**Jak**

Because nowadays there's never any survivors therefore there are no rules... Think about it,

cabin in the woods, they all die, hostel, they all die, Friday the 13th they all die.

Nowadays there is no such thing as a final girl. Everybody just dies.

Conner turns to look at him.

**Conner**

That is true.

_Cut to:_

It cuts back to real life now as they are watching that scene.

**INT. QUINTON'S HOUSE.**

Jak leans over and starts whispering to Hayley.

**Jak**

Look i know you don't care for me that much, but can we just talk?

**Hayley**

I guess i owe you that.

They get up and walk away, Quinton watches them go around the corner.

**Quinton**

I'm going to get some chips, do you all want something?

**Tiffany**

Make some popcorn.

**Quinton**

You got it... I'll be right back!

He steps away into the darkness of the hall.

Conner laughs.

**INT. BEDROOM.**

Hayley and Jak and sitting on the bed.

**Hayley**

So what did you want to talk about?

**Jak**

Us... I guess.

**Hayley**

What about us?

**Jak**

I miss you is all.

**Hayley**

Look Jak, i care about you, just not in that way.

**Jak**

I just want closure is all ok. Why is it that you broke up with me?

Huh? I just want to know, to stop being so confused.

**Hayley**

Do you really want to know?

**Jak**

Yes.

**Hayley**

It was that movie... Your obsessed with it, you spend all day thinking about it

and how you can improve it. You spent more time in after effects or Vegas or whatever that you did with me.

**Jak**

Come on that's not fair, this is my career. I've got to take it serious.

**Hayley**

Even thought your friends are dead what are we doing? Watching a movie where they get murdered.

**Jak**

Hey that's not fair.

**Hayley**

Seriously, don't you think its weird that weeks after they all filmed a movie where they were killed one by one, they suddenly start getting killed.

**Jak**

Do you think i had something to do with those murders?

**Hayley**

... What I'm saying is maybe your not well...

Jak is shocked.

**Jak**

I can't believe this, you think i am a murderer!

He grabs Hayley arm.

**Hayley**

Don't touch me-

She breaks free.

**Hayley**

Never touch me like that again, I'm just trying to help you.

She gets up and leaves.

**Jak**

Wait no, come back!

He goes and meets her in the stairwell.

**Jak**

I'm sorry.

She stops and looks at him.

**Hayley**

I think you need help Jak.

Jak looks down at her with sorrow on his face, then he starts walking down the stairs and passes her going out the front door.

Hayley starts going down to the living room.

**INT. QUINTON'S HOUSE. LIVING ROOM**

**Hayley**

Tiffany, i want to go.

Zeke stands up by the hallway door frame.

**Zeke**

Oh come on, were just getting to the good part.

Ghostface comes out and stabs Zeke in the back.

Tiffany and Hayley are in shock and both scream.

They both take off sprinting for the front door and just as they open it Ghostface slams it back closed.

He lunges at Tiffany but misses and hits the wall instead, his knife getting somewhat jammed in the plaster.

The girls use this time to run.

They start running upstairs.

**Tiffany**

Over here!

They run in the attic and close the door.

They put a small shelf in front of it.

**Hayley**

We have to get out of here.

**Tiffany**

How?

Hayley looks at the window.

**Hayley**

We have to go out the window onto the roof.

**Tiffany**

We cant jump from the roof.

**Hayley**

We have no other choice.

Tiffany is starting to panic, Hayley goes up to here and grabs here.

**Hayley**

We have to do this ok.

**Tiffany**

Ok.

Ghostface starts trying to open the door. He realizes they blocked it and tries to break it free.

**Hayley**

Come on hurry.

Hayley opens up the window and crawls out.

**Hayley**

Ok come on, I'll help you.

Tiffany slowly starts crawling out and cant really get her balance.

She finally makes it out but slips and is only holding on to the window seal when suddenly a blade goes straight through her hand.

Tiffany screams and lets go falling onto the concrete below.

**Hayley**

Tiffany!

Ghostface crawls out onto the roof with Hayley and Hayley starts to run while trying not to fall.

**Hayley**

Please you don't have to do this. Please...

Ghostface slowly eases his way over to her

**Hayley**

Jak... If that is you, don't do this.

Ghostface stops and stares at her.

Ghostface lunges forward with one quick leap stabbing Hayley in the gut.

He holds her in his arms for a second before letting her drop and fall off the roof.

**INT. QUINTON'S HOUSE. LIVING ROOM**

Ghostface calmly walks back into the living room to find Zeke crawling trying to get away.

Ghostface stands over him.

_Cut to:_

**INT. JAK'S HOME**

A while has passed maybe about half an hour or so, Jak is now back at his house sitting in his room.

His phone starts ringing.

Jak answers but doesn't speak at all.

**Voice**

_(Deviant chuckle)_

You know who this is.

**Jak**

I created you.

**Voice**

Yes... Yes you did. Somewhere in that twisted mind of yours you created me, and you killed your friends.

**Jak**

Where are you?

**Voice**

Come downstairs, its time for the final act.

Ghostface hangs up.

Jak walks out of his bedroom to be attacked by ghost face. He fights back with all his might until he slams his and ghost faces body against the stair rails and they come falling down.

With a loud thud they hit the ground and stay there. Jak is the lesser injured of the two and slowly gets up. He's dazed but he sees Ghostface crawling inch by inch towards his knife.

Jak walks over to the knife and picks it up.

Ghostface looks up at Jak almost in a plea of mercy, then Jak stabs the knife straight through his hand.

Ghostface screams in agony As Jak pulls the knife out and with one strong lunge pushes it through his skull.

With Ghostface now lying there dead Jak walks out into the living room to see another Ghostface sitting calmly on the arm of the couch.

**Jak**

It was you all along...

Ghostface slowly removes his mask to reveal Quinton.

**Quinton**

(_Calm_)

Don't blame me... This all came from your imagination Jak.

Quinton removes a camera from inside the mask

**Quinton**

Now we finally have the finished film all here... All ready to be uploaded.

**Jak**

You're sick.

Quinton takes off the rest of the costume

**Quinton**

You know how this ends right? What am I saying of course you do. We've gone over the finale more times than I can remember.

**Jak**

We all die.

Quinton nods

**Quinton**

Sorry buddy, that's the rules.

**Jak**

You're supposed to die too, everybody dies.

**Quinton**

Well sometimes you've got to change stuff around for the good of entertainment.

**Jak**

So who was he?

Jak points at the Ghostface lying dead in the hallway.

**Quinton**

Conner, he was another visionary.

**Jak**

Why are you doing this?

**Quinton**

Simple, because i can... Ya know, and its the perfect plan. I used Tiffany stolen phone to

make all the calls to Parker and you, and you see the phone is reported stolen. The police are going to find it in

Conner's pocket as his corpse rots. Now please make this easy for me.

He gets the knife from his belt.

Jak tackles him flipping him over.

On the floor Quinton stabs Jak with one deep slice right in his stomach.

Jak yells in pain but continues fighting

The two are fighting on the ground when Quinton pushes on Jak's wound.

Jak screams in pain as Quinton forces him onto the bottom.

Quinton raises his arm to stab Jak.

Jak knocks over the nearby table and picks up a picture frame and smashes it against Quinton's head.

Quinton stumbles over and Jak picks up the knife and stabs it into the side of Quinton's neck.

Quinton is bleeding badly and desperately trying to get air.

With one quick move Jak raises his arms to stab Quinton and slam them down on his chest puncturing his heart.

Quinton gasps as the last bit of air leaves his body.

Jak is wounded badly and falls over onto his back.

He presses on his wound trying to stop the bleeding. The camera starts panning upward when

CUT TO BLACK

TITLE CARD COMES UP

**THE END.**


End file.
